


Painted Red

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Painted Red

Clint was born during The World War Two and was a part of Red Room.


End file.
